1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of flat panel displays have been developed. Examples include liquid crystal displays, organic light emitting displays, and plasma display panels. OLED displays generate based on a recombination of holes and electrons in an active layer. This types of displays are gaining increasing favor because of their fast response speed and low power consumption.